


The Spoils Of War

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Impregnation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Y/N is the daughter of a nobleman who is taken hostage when the village is raided. Tormund Giantsbane chooses her as his prize for a successful raid.





	The Spoils Of War

Y/N was asleep when the wildlings attacked. Before she’d managed to rouse her father, someone was bursting into the house, flaming torches preceding horrific screams from across the village and her father had barely managed to climb his bed before he was run through.

She was captured, her struggles feeble against the violent and stronger men; they stripped her and stood her in line with the other young women from the village. From what Y/N could tell, all of the men had been slain, the children left with nothing and their mothers taken from them.

No one had touched her, save for removing her dress. Y/N tried not to cry, trying to remain brave. Her father had been the nobleman of these lands and she couldn’t see a single other person she knew in the crowd. None of the women were familiar to her and she dread to think what had happened to the household staff. Most had been slumbering when the raiding began at dawn.

Now she supposed most were dead.

The wildlings cheered and celebrated their victory over a poorly defended village. Y/N shook with rage more than fear, angry at the people who had done this.

A large man parted the crowd as they fell silent, lifting his bearded chin to inspect each of the six girls of childbearing age, including Y/N, who had been lined up naked. At the first girl, a scrawny little brunette, he grunted, fondling her breasts as she cried.

“No good,” he muttered, moving onto the next. He did the same thing, except this time he forced his thumb between her lips, opening her mouth. Another grunt and onto the next, the girl stood directly next to Y/N. She was chubby, with round full breasts and the beast of a man seemed to like that.

Y/N prayed he would pick her. It was an awful thing to think but she knew what men like this did with women like her. She was of noble birth, virgin and all - some men considered that a prize.

He forced his thumb into the girl’s mouth, grimacing at her rotten teeth and he shoved her backward, moving onto Y/N. She shuddered when his huge hand cupped each of her breasts, his fingers rough against her nipples. “I like these tits,” he muttered, taking hold of them both.

Her body betrayed her and her nipples hardened. Y/N whimpered quietly, squeezing her thighs together. She’d never been touched by a man like this, outside of fumbling around with cousins when she was a young girl.

No matter how much she begged the Seven to make him move on to the next girl, Y/N knew he’d made up his mind.

“The others are yours,” he bellowed and the other men cheered, seizing the other girls as Tormund slipped his hand around Y/N’s throat, forcing her to look him in the eye. She could feel the tears trying to escape but keeping her steely expression was easier than she thought. “I like this one. Full of spunk.” He chuckled, using his other hand to prod her between the legs and Y/N jerked in his hold. “Or she will be.”

She shrieked when he picked her up, slinging her significantly smaller body over his shoulder, dragging her off like some kind of primitive toward the back of the small hall. Fighting with all her strength, Y/N wailed helplessly, barely scraping him with her nails.

The beast-man dropped her onto the bed he found in the first unoccupied room. There was blood on the floor and Y/N immediately bolted for the open door - the man was too fast for her. His huge hand clamped around her wrist, forcing her back onto the bed.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he snarled and Y/N crawled back toward the wall, trying to shield herself. The huge wildling grinned, advancing on her and she whimpered, fear taking hold of every nerve in her body.

Another wildling screeched a name and the brute turned away, frowning. “Tormund!”

Y/N assumed it was the large wildling’s name as he answered gruffly, barking a “what” into the hallway. When he didn’t get an answer, he growled unpleasantly, before pointing a finger at her. “You stay put.”

She wasn’t going to argue. Tormund stomped through the door, his huge frame barely fitting through. The wood cracked where he slammed it and Y/N burst into tears. When he came back, she knew what was going to happen. He was going to rape her. Probably kill her. It was what wildlings did.

Why were the wildlings even this side of the wall? Y/N knew that everyone was saying it now: Winter is coming. But it was still warm here, no sign of the threatening cold.

Heavy footsteps thundered back toward the room and Y/N cowered in the corner, huddled on the bed. Tormund filled the small space with his huge body, dragging his fingers through his knotted beard. His hair was like fire and when he smiled at her, Y/N though she might wilt.

“Now,” he grunted, “where were we?”

“P-please -”

Tormund chuckled. “Oh, I like it when they beg. You’re a pretty one, little Southern princess.”

“I’m not a princess!” Y/N squeaked, backing further up as he approached her, shrugging the furs off of his shoulders. He tilted his head and she realized he didn’t actually care if she was or not. “Please, don’t -” One thick knee was on the bed, forcing the mattress to dip under his weight. Tears were streaming down her face now, her hair falling in her face.

“They told me,” Tormund started, pushing off his filthy undershirt before starting on his trousers, “that the women in the south were pretty. But I didn’t realize they’d be as pretty as you.” Y/N looked away as he stripped, keeping her eyes averted when he was as nude as she was. Tormund stroked himself, gazing at her like a lion looked at its next meal. With his other hand, he reached out, touching her knee and Y/N sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. “Show me that little pink cunt,” he growled, his touch becoming more insistent.

Y/N’s legs fell open under the weight of his hand and she felt her body react to the cool air on exposed tender flesh. Tormund grumbled in pleasure, dragging two thick fingers through her virgin folds. She sucked in a breath at the unusual sensation that wasn’t unpleasant, causing what felt like a flood of wetness through her lower body.

“Tell me, princess,” Tormund muttered, repeating the action with his fingers, pleased at the way her entire body clenched. “Have you been fucked with a wildling cock before?” Y/N’s eyes widened and the giant wildling grinned. “Have you been fucked with any cock before?”

She shook her head and his smile widened.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” he offered; Y/N remained silent. Tormund slipping his hands under her ass, bringing her down onto her back with indignant squeak. “I’ve never put my wildling cock inside a southern virgin before either.”

His fingers were back on her cunt, spreading her pussy lips so he could get a better look at her slick insides. One thick digit speared into her, not particularly gently but Y/N couldn’t ignore the shudder of pleasure that curled in her belly.

“You’re tight,” Tormund growled, dropping his face down close to her sex and Y/N suddenly panicked, never having had a man so intimately close to her. His finger thrust into her and out again, coaxing more wetness from her channel and Tormund groaned when he dragged the digit free, sucking it into his mouth. “Is this what southern pussy tastes like? Fine wine.”

Y/N blushed, wishing she’d disappear or stop existing. Surely death was worse than this humiliation? The way he was opening her up, making her feel unusual pleasure that writhed and twisted in her chest like poison. Tormund slipped his finger back into her, deeper this time, prodding at the thin lining of her hymen. He smirked, pushing harder and the barrier gave way easily. His finger came out bloody and Y/N whimpered as he sucked it into his mouth again.

“Let’s try two this time,” he murmured, two thick digits filling her with little warning. Y/N arched and cried out and Tormund hummed, bending his head to drag the tip of his tongue across her clit, encouraging it to swell and peek out from under its hood. “You taste very sweet, my little southern cunt.”

She wanted to tell him not to call her that, that it was improper to address a lady that way but she couldn’t think for the soft tongue on her pussy, the nose buried in her pubic hair. She could feel Tormund’s beard dragging against her thighs, leaving an itch in its wake.

“I’m going to enjoy putting my cock in you,” he continued, lapping at her clit again. Her hips jerked and twisted, prompting Tormund to slap on hand on her belly, his fingers easily covering her from one side to the other. She hadn’t dared look down yet, hadn’t seen the cock she knew was waiting for her. “You’re going to enjoy it too.”

Y/N doubted that, sobbing as Tormund went quiet, save for the obscene sucking sound of her body taking his fingers over and over again. The stretch was unbearable and the warm in her core was only increasing without any possible relief.

“You want to cum for me?” he teased, grinning up at her. She shook her head, curling her fists at her sides and staring at the ceiling. Tormund laughed at her stubbornness. “I’ll make you scream, princess. Don’t you worry.”

 _No_ , her mind screamed, _I will not. I will not enjoy this_.

Her throat tightened with the pleasure of his fingers dragging in and out of her increasingly wet channel and Tormund curled them, catching a spot that made her hips lurch from the bed. The sudden movement dislodged him and Y/N scrambled up the bed again, panting heavily.

Tormund growled in displeasure, reaching out and grabbed her around the throat. The fight came back into her and she struck out, catching his cheek with her nails, leaving the smallest of scratches that made him chuckle and leer at her. “Oh, I like that. You want it rough?”

She spat at him.

It only served to amuse him more and he slammed her down, knocking the wind out of her as she hit the hard bed on her back. The huge wildling straddled her shoulders, forcing her to look at that big cock he’d been talking about.

He wasn’t bragging.

At least nine inches of solid flesh stared back at her, as thick as her wrist and leaking pearly white pre-cum. Y/N had seen penises before but this was a monster. It sprung from thick red hair at the base, his balls heavy where they rested against her chest. Tormund slipped his fingers around the shaft, pumping it a few times.

“Let’s see how good your mouth is for cock,” he muttered. Y/N struggled, useless under his huge bulk, his arms rippling as he grasped her chin, feeding his thick length between her lips.

Oh god, she was going to suffocate. The taste of him was musty and sweaty and she felt her eyes roll back as Tormund kept going, making her gag on his cockhead. It dribbled precum down her throat and Y/N all but gave up trying to breathe as he rutted into her, shifting back and forth an inch or so, bulging her throat out.

When he pulled away, she almost vomited, gasping for breath with watery eyes. He only gave her a few seconds before he was sliding his cock back into her mouth and Y/N wished for death. Her arms were pinned under Tormund’s muscular thighs, hands slowly going numb as he fucked her mouth.

It seemed like forever until he stopped, cutting off her air supply over and over until she thought he might spill his seed down her throat. She wasn’t sure if she’d prefer that to what was coming and was steadfastly ignoring the arousal that being used like this was causing.

“You’re a strong little thing,” Tormund huffed, withdrawing and forcing her onto her belly. Y/N flopped, didn’t move and he chuckled under his breath, slapping her ass hard. She jerked up with a shriek, ass in the air and Tormund took the opportunity, slotting himself between her legs and forcing her head down. “I’m going to fuck you full, princess. Not gonna stop until I’ve filled this pretty southern cunt with wildling seed.”

The tip of his cock nudged her tight hole and Y/N struggled, trying to push him off but Tormund only laughed at her again. He found her resistance amusing and pointless but if it made her cunt a little tighter, he’d enjoy it.

“Please,” she screamed as Tormund prepared to breach her with his thick cock. “Please, don’t -”

“You’re going to be begging for more,” he warned smugly, pushing into her.

Y/N screamed. It wasn’t painful; uncomfortable, yes, but not painful. He seemed inclined not to hurt himself by going too fast but she had no illusions it would remain a slow and conducted affair. Already, his arms were shaking with the effort of holding back what she assumed was considerable strength.

“Tightest pussy I ever felt,” Tormund groaned. “That’s it, my little southern whore, suck my cock with that sweet cunt.”

She wailed, the fight leaving her body as the brute worked his length into her, not stopping in his efforts until his balls nestled against her clit, heavy and full to bursting. He paused and groaned as her body adjusted to him, twitching involuntarily.

There was no warning, no acknowledgment of what was about to happen. Y/N could feel the tears on her cheeks, shame making them burn as her body reacted with pleasurable sparks that danced along her nerve endings when the wilding cock withdrew, only to slam back in again.

Tormund was an animal. His arms looped around her waist, holding her steady while he raped her, forcing his massive shaft into her tiny-by-comparison body. She didn’t scream anymore, sobbing and whimpering as he used her, fucking her harder and harder with each passing minute.

Her pussy ached. The longer it went on, the longer the ache became need; the friction of his huge body mounting and claiming hers was only adding to the pleasure that had been building since he’d touched her. Tormund was picking up speed now and Y/N couldn’t hold back the climax that tore through her. She clenched around him, cumming with a loud cry of completion and fucking herself back onto his monster cock.

The sudden enthusiasm from the previously unwilling girl was enough to send Tormund over the edge. He rammed into her harder, not stopping even when her body with limp with exertion. His peak hit and he thrust as deep as he could, roaring as his cum splashed over her cervix and flooded her womb.

Y/N was practically drooling. She lay on her front, feeling wildling cum dripping down her thighs around the huge shaft still buried inside her. It felt like she would be gaping, used up and broken, when he was done.

Tormund pulled away, swatting her rump. She rolled onto her side and he grinned, stroking her belly. “There’ll be a baby in there before long. You’re mine now, princess.”


End file.
